Hijacked
by Ilovemiax
Summary: After a long weekend in Boston, Luna, Ed, and AL head back to D.C only to have their plane hijacked. Can NCIS and the Armistis Military prevent another 9/11 or will the hijackers take the lives of the entire plane? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: One long plane ride

Hi guys!!!! Here's a side story!!! Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Fullmetal Alchemist. Please read and review!!! Thanks to all who voted on my poll!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 1: Flying Home

I looked out the plane window. I was flying home to D.C after giving a speech in Boston University. When I had announced that I was leaving, my friends Ed, Al, and came with me. They were hoping they could find a book in the Boston Library that could show them information on the Philosopher's Stone.

"When will we get home?" Ed whined.

"Aw, stop being a baby," I said, "We just left."

"I know, but I can't stand not doing anything." I rolled my eyes and went back to staring out the window. I was sitting in the window seat, while Ed was squished in the middle seat complaining how Al's armor kept poking him. I had trouble getting the boys past security, though. This had also happened the first time leaving D.C too. It was getting annoying.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Flashback

"_He's hollow!" the security guard exclaimed._

"_Sir," I explained, "that's because he is a new high tech robot. It was the best thing I could think of. He seemed to buy it. Ed however went through the metal detectors and was buzzed loudly._

"_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." The guard said._

"_Why!?" Ed exclaimed._

"_Sir," I said, "his arm and leg are made out of auto-mail."_

"_Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Ed rolled up his sleeve and his pants, proving that point. I gave the guard an 'I told you so' look._

"_I need proof of the surgery." He said. We froze. Ed didn't have one and he certainly wasn't going to tell him he had a disability. I sighed._

"_He's not a threat, and I can prove it to you. I work for NCIS, I'm a Fed." _

_He laughed, "Yeah right!"_

_I pulled out my badge from NCIS. He seemed surprised and slightly disappointed._

"_Hey, are you a member of that old guy's team? Um… I can't remember his name, I think it was Tibbs or something." _

_I smiled, "Yeah, his name is Gibbs. Can we go now?"_

-0-0-0-0-0

"Hi, can I get you anything?" the flight attendant asked breaking me out of my revere.

"Um, no thank you." Al said.

"What about you sir?" she said.

"Water, please." Ed said.

"Ma'm?"

"Same, please, thank you." The flight attendant nodded and left.  
"Luna, people keep giving me strange looks." Al whispered.

"Why do you think?" Ed whispered back, "you're the only suit of armor on the plane."

"It's not my fault I'm made of metal." Al whined in embarrassment.

"Why couldn't we take a train?" Ed demanded.

"Find a train from D.C to Boston and we'll take it." I said irritated. The air conditioning had stopped working suddenly and the plane was getting hot, and fast. Al was hot as an Easy Bake Oven and so was Ed's arm and leg.

"Damn." He muttered. The flight attendant got back.

"I'm sorry the water's kind of warm." She said and gave us the water bottles with some napkins. I poured some water on the napkin.  
"Roll up your sleeve." I told Ed. He did and I placed the wet napkin where the auto-mail met his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded.

"I can't wait till we land." Al groaned. Suddenly, gunshots ran throughout the plane causing everyone to scream. Six men with machine guns stood up. I could tell they weren't American because of their accents.

"We mean no harm!" the first one said, "Do what we say and no one will get hurt!"

"Easy for you to say!" Ed blurted out quite loudly, "Have you forgotten 9/11?!" a ripple of gasps reached my ears. The fifth hijacker pointed his gun at Ed. My heart skipped a beat and my blood ran cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!!! Please review!!! I need reviews to keep writing!!! The next chapter will be up soon!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: A new 911?

Hi peoples! Here's chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long; I'm in school so I don't have a lot of time, anyway. Thanks for being so patient! Please read, review, and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 2: A new 9/11?

"JETHRO!"A yell from Director Jennifer Sheppard broke Special Agent Gibbs out of thought from looking over a cold case. Tony, Kate and McGee all looked at Jenny, who was pale as a ghost.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked looking at his wife.

"Jethro, turn on ZNN! It's awful!" she had rushed down the stairs as McGee turned on the plasma.

"Breaking News!" a reporter yelled. The team gathered around to watch.

"I'm reporting live from Boston Air. Just recently Flight 24 from Boston to D.C was hijacked by suspected terrorists. Sources say there're at least twenty passengers aboard and four unknown children, one as young as twelve. People are beginning to wonder if this will become a new 9/11. More to come." Tony reduced the volume as the commercials began. Silence and shock filled the bullpen.

Isn't Flight 24 the one Luna, Ed, and Al are supposed to be flying home on?" Kate asked her voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"I'll check online." McGee said. The team waited in silence, hoping she wouldn't be there.

"Oh, no."

"What's '_oh, no'? _I don't want to hear and oh, no." Jenny said.

"Um, she's flying home on Flight 24, boss." McGee said.

"GIBBS!" a loud shriek blasted through the bullpen. A black haired, Goth, forensic scientist followed. I was none other than Abigail "Abby" Sciuto.

"the plane!? Did you guys see?! I looked online, Gibbs, that the one Luna's supposed to be fly—"

"We know Abs." Tony said.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby squealed.

-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_The fifth hijacker pointed his gun at Ed. My heart skipped a beat and my blood ran cold._

"No! Wait! Don't!" A yell sounded through the plane. I recognized it at once.

"_Jack?"_ I thought.

"Don't shoot him!" he called.

"Why?" the terrorist said pointing the gun at him. Jack hesitated.

"He's just a kid!" I exclaimed just before the terrorist could shoot my boyfriend. Then he moved the gun from him to me.

"He's a kid! He's twelve!" This wasn't true, (he was sixteen like me) but I hoped it would be believable because of Ed's tiny size. Ed understood I had called him small in the most subtle way I could because his hands were in fists and he was ready to pop.

"Easy, Edward." Al muttered.

"What are ya doin?" A gruffy man said. He was the leader of this terrorist group, I could tell because of the way the man seemed to shrink in front of him.  
_"Easy profile."_ I thought.

"Put yer gun down! The chaps just a kid! Can't do us no harm!" the gun was lowered and I relaxed slightly letting out my pent up breath.

"all of you!" terrorist number four said, "put all of your hands behind your head and keep them there!" we all did as were told. I could hear the whimpering of the woman sitting across the aisle.

"Shorty! Tie 'em!" the leader yelled. Shorty, (a.k.a terrorist number 2) used zip-ties to keep our hands in place. I soon learned their names easily by profiling. The leader was "Boss", Shorty is terrorist 2, Gassy is terrorist 3, Atom is terrorist 4, and Rocky is terrorist 5.

"I wish I could call Gibbs." I said wistfully at Ed and Al.

"Then why don't you?" Ed said. I nodded slowly thinking.

"Al, tell me when someone's coming." I said.

"Kay." I pulled out my phone which happened to be in my back pocket.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NC-"

"Dad!"

"Luna!?"

"Yes?"

"Luna! Are you ok?! What happened?! Is anyone hurt?! What about Ed and Al?!" Gibbs sounded panicked. Obviously he had seen the news.

"I'm fine and so is Ed and Al. so far the terrorists have tied our hands with zip-ties and pointed a gun at Ed jack and me."

"Jack? Jacky Spivey? As in your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"What's he doing there?!"

"How should I know?!"

"Ask!"

"I can't he's 5 seats behind mine! If the terrorists see me they'll kill me! LITERALLLY!"

"Can you hold on a second? I'm going to put you on speaker and your mom wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gibbs put the phone down resting it on his shoulders. Relief had spilled through him once he heard his daughter say she was going to be ok, and that she was alive. He handed the phone to his wife, who seemed more than happy to take the phone.

"Luna? Sweetie? Thank goodness you're ok! Don't you ever get on a plane again!"

"Mom, I'm fine, you're just being paranoid, relax!"

"RELAX?! You're on a plane that just got hijacked by terrorists!" Luna said something to reassure her mom, but Gibbs didn't catch it. What she had said soon became the least of his worries as colonel mustang walked through the bullpen entrance followed by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Oh, no." Tony groaned, "We're going to die!"

"Special Agent Gibbs." Colonel Mustang said.

"Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, what can I do for you?" Gibbs said knowing full well what they wanted."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mom?" I asked, "Who's in the bullpen?" I could hear strange voices.

"It's Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye." She said.

"What?!" I hissed, "what are they doing here?! I mean there!?" Ed and Al gave me weird looks.

"It's your boss." I mouthed sarcastically to Ed.

"WHAT?!" A loud yell broke the silence of the airplane a reverberating through my phone. This caught the attention of Gassy, the terrorist closest to us.

"Oh, no." I whispered trying to hide my cell. Too late, he saw me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review people! Remember if I don't get at least 2 reviews per chapter I will NOT update!!!!!!! Reviews = Love!!!! I need reviews!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: It was me!

Hi ya peoples!! Thanks for reviewing and being so patient for this chapter! Please read, review and enjoy! :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 3: It was me!

"What!?"Colonel Mustang yelled, "my subordinate is on-board a plane that's been hijacked by terrorists!?" By this point Jenny had already put Luna on speaker.

"Oh, no." Luna's voice came through loud and squeaky. They heard rustling and a loud voice.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Jenny and Abby fainted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Luna said, sounding scared.

"A PHONE!? WHO IS IT!? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?! HUH!? ANSWER ME!"

"It-it-it-it's my mom." Silence.

"Your mom? Not the cops? Your mom?"

"Y-y-yes." He grunted and left. Everyone in the bullpen let out their pent up breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nice going, Colonel, you almost got me killed." I said once Gassy left, "you idiot! I could have been killed and others in the crossfire! What were you thinking!?" colonel mustang was surprised. No one could talk to him like that except maybe Ed and Lieutenant Hawkeye. He responded quickly to hide his surprise. It wouldn't work however, I'm a profiler. It's not easy to hide things from me.

"When you hear your—" I pulled the phone away from my ear and mouthed bla, bla, bla to Ed, who was doing a very bad job of hiding his laughter. I pushed the phone to him.

"Is he still talking?" I asked. Ed nodded.

"Someone's coming!" I heard Al whisper.

"Do something!" I hissed at Ed.

"What should I do!?" Ed demanded scrambling his brain for any excuse. Just as Gassy came near Ed put the phone to his ear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As colonel mustang to Luna, he ignored the frantic whispers of Ed, Al and Luna.

Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed exasperated, knowing how her superior officer could over react.

"DAD!" A yell from the phone stopped Colonel Mustang. For one thing if it had been Luna, it wouldn't have sounded so weird, what stopped Must and was the fact that it was Ed and he was taking to him. This stopped him mid-sentence.

"Dad?" Colonel Mustang said incredulously, "dad?" Laughter from almost everyone in the bullpen fallowed, including Lieutenant Hawkeye. Mustang glared at his subordinate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I looked at Ed shocked with amazement. I wondered how everyone on the other line looked.

"He's calling his dad!?"Gassy exclaimed.

"Um… Yes?" I said.

"I thought the guy in armor was his dad."

"No, he just a robot." Ed said still pretending Mustang was his dad, "my dad let me go to a robotics convention."

"Very funny Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled from the other line. Lucky for us Gassy didn't hear.

"_Ok,"_ I thought, _"Change in profile. I think I can get Gassy to tell me what they've got planned."_

"No, _Dad_ I'm sorry. I wasn't planning to bring home a robot, but I wanted him so bad!" Ed was lying and it was convincing.

"So…, "I said to gassy, "Mr. um…?"

"Gassy or Mr. G."

"Mr. G, what are you planning exactly? I mean, are we going to get out of this? How does this end?"

"It depends what you mean by, 'we'."

I gulped, "Alive."

"He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"_Damn, he's being vague!"_ I thought."

"You want to know what we're planning, right?"

"Right." He leaned over so only I could hear him.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you but, we're planning to bomb the plane and Beverly ills. Wouldn't that make a great impact on the United States?"

"You're going to bomb Beverly Hills and kill us?"

"Yup."

"H-h-h-h-how? Are you going to crash the plane like 9/11 or—"

We've got a bomber on-board."

"A suicide bomber?!" I squeaked.

"You."

"Who is it?"

"Atom is, he's building it right now, in the cock-pit."

"But, why are you doing this?"

"Because I've been wronged by the U.S Government. I hate them, for one reason.

By killing the innocent people here on-board and the celebrities, the government will be sorry!" Gassy's rant scared me, but as agent of the government I had a duty to carry out.

"So, the lives of the innocent people on-board, you feel nothing if we die?"

"No, I won't, you should feel happy you're dying for a good cause."

"But what about our families? They'll miss us and we'll NEVER see them again. Edward's only twelve year old kid who loves robots!  
And you?"

"I'm sixteen, I'm still in school!"

"It doesn't make any difference to me, my son was killed by your government and my wife died in grief. This is the best was I can avenge their deaths." With that said, Gassy left leaving me speechless. Ed passed me the phone.

"What did he say?" Ed asked.

"Luna?" Gibbs asked, "Are you alright? Ed said one of the terrorists was talking to you."

"They're going to kill us." I said in disbelief.

"What?" mom asked.

"They're going to kill us." I repeated, "They're going to blow up the plane over Beverly Hills."

"They're going to blow up Beverly Hiss?" Tony asked, "If they do that, there won't be any more movies!"

"Is that's all you think about? Girls and movies?" Kate asked.

"Just about." McGee muttered. Tony shot him a dirty look.

"Luna? How'd you find out?" Did you eavesdrop?" Gibbs asked.

"No I profiled them. One terrorist is named Gassy or Mr. G he seems to be weaker than the rest because he told me everything except for their real names. They're all against the government because of some reason. Gassy said he had a son and wife. Someone from the government killed his son and his wife died in grief."

"Can you get a picture or video of the plane? I can get Abby to run facial recognition."

"No need to ask, I'm sending it now."

"I got it." McGee said.

"I'll run facial." Abby said running to her lad.

"McGee go with her." Gibbs called.

About five minutes later…

"Gibbs?" Abby and McGee called.

"Yeah?"

"I got the results from the guy named Gassy."

"Already?" Abby nodded.

"Is Luna still there?" she asked.

"I'm still here Abs." I said.

"Ok, so Gassy's real name is Cody McGlocklin, his wife Amanda McGlocklin, and their son was Toby McGlocklin."

"Woah, woah, Woah, back up!" I said, "Did you say Toby? Toby McGlocklin?!"

"Yeah, does it mean something to you?" McGee asked.

"Dad," I said slowly, "I know why Cody's doing this."

"Well, you did say his son was killed."

"I know Gibbs, it was me! I killed Toby McGlocklin! I was the Federal Agent! Gibbs it was me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!! Please review and remember, if I don't get at least two reviews, I won't update, and I know you don't want that so REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4: BOOM!

Hey!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!! Here's the next chapter!!! Please read, review and enjoy!!!! ^-^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 4: BOOM!

"You!?" Colonel Mustang exclaimed, "you killed his son!?"

"Yes," I snapped, "it was back when I was a probie!"

"How'd it happen?" Kate asked.

"He resisted, I shot him. But now his father's going to kill us!"

"Luna, can you try reasoning him out of it?"

"I tried, I even told him Ed was twelve and he apparently LOVES robots."

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE LOOKS LIKE A TWO-INCH ROBOT!" Ed suddenly yelled through the phone. Cody looked at us with a "shut up of I'll kill you" look.

"You." I said back.

"DON'T CALL ME--" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"It's just a cover you idiot! I can't let Cody know it was me that killed his son!"

"I was you!?" a voice behind me and us jump. Automatically I hung up the phone.

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered.

"You just said your sixteen you said killed my son!"

"Mr. McGlocklin, it's true, I did kill your son but Toby was mixed up with the wrong people and I …"

"All this time… All this time, a _teenager __**killed**__ my son_!" His voice raised dangerously by the time he finished. Cody raised the gun so it was level to my head. In that instant I thought my life was over. I would die here, now on this plane by Toby McGlocklin's father, never to see my family again. I was wrong, Cody was crying, the gun trembling in his hands.

"I-I-I can't do it, I thought if I knew who killed my son, my wife, then…" I looked at him, waiting, waiting for him to end my life, as I had ended Toby's. He had even more tears falling down his face. The people around us had begun to stare.

"I… I can't do it," Cody admitted, "I thought I could kill you, but I can't. I realize how pointless this was. I'm…I'm… I'm so sorry." I was shocked. Cody dropped the gun and sank to the floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Luna?! Luna!? Damn it! Don't hang up!" Gibbs yelled at the now dead phone. Luna had hung up once she had heard Cody say it had been her who killed his son. Jenny was staring at the phone with her eyes wide and they were filling with tears.

"Do you think he'll--"Kate didn't want to continue. Even Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye were quiet. A loud ring from Gibbs' phone startled everyone.

"Special Agent Gibbs NCIS, can I help you?" Gibbs asked answering it.

"Hey dad." A simple statement brought sighs of relief to everyone.

"Luna?" Gibbs asked in disbelief, "LUNA! You're alive! He didn't kill you!"

"I'm ok, dad, he said he couldn't do it. He said he didn't want to."

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Jenny exclaimed. Silence from Luna brought nervous glances to those in the bullpen. Finally, she spoke.

"Mr. McGlocklin wants to speak with you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"WHAT!?" Mom, Dad, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Tony, Kate, and McGee yelled. I ignored this and handed the phone to Cody.

"Is this special agent Gibbs?" Cody asked.

"Yes" Gibbs said tersely, "it is."

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize!?" Mom yelled.

"Oh gosh," I whined softly, "Mom, please no!"

"You tried to kill my daughter _and_ the ENTIRE PLANE!"

"Ugh! The humiliation!" I groaned dramatically, my cheeks burning bright red. Ed and Al were holding in their laughter. I glared at them. Cody put my phone in his pocket and picked up his gun. Ed and Al stopped laughing to join my look of confusion. Cody had a stern look on his face.

"Idiots." He muttered, then to me, "I'm going to help Atom."

"_Atom?" _I wondered, then it struck me.

"The suicide bomber!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes."

"You're _still_ going to blow up the plane!?"

"We're over Arizona. I should start helping." Cody left and I peered around. The entire plane was in chaos. Everyone was franticly calling their family. I glanced at Jack, even he was calling his parents. Once he hung up I made my way over to him. The seat next to him was empty, so I sat down.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I replied.

"I would have called you…but you're already here. I …I wish you weren't here."

"Why?"

"If this plane blows up, we'll die!"

"At least our bodies will be together." I said in false hope.

"Bodies being the key word." He said. I sighed and let off a small yet sad smile, hoping we wouldn't end up dead. It was then that the plane suddenly lurched forward. I crashed hitting my head, and everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Click* the phone went dead.

"Was I too harsh?" Jenny asked.

"no." came the chorus of voices.

"That bastard tried to kill our daughter!" Gibbs raved.

"Um…boss?" Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"Gibbs." Kate said, this time more firmly and pointed at the plasma. The reporter was talking again.

"We have been tracking Flight 24. I had traveled off course and it seems to be headed to California. Flight 24 is currently over the Great Basin, Arizona. There are live camera vehicles now! Tom is live!" the camera switched to a second camera viewing a vast empty desert.

"Thanks Mary!" Tom said, "We're reporting about two miles from where Flight 24 actually is! I'm--"

"HOLY #$%&*!" a camera man yelled. A finger pointed at a Flight 24, falling, falling fast. Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Kate, Abby, Colonel Mustang and Liutenant Hawkeye watched with open mouths.

"Oh my gosh! It's falling!" Tom yelled, then Flight 24 crashed into the landscape and exploded.

"My baby!" Jenny exclaimed and passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! If you want to find out what happens, you MUST review!!! Review!! ! Review!!! Review!! ! Review!!! Review!! ! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Muhahahahahahaha!!!

P.S I got a question on who Luna's boyfriend Jack, asking who he is. Well, here's the answer: There's a discontinued TV show, called _My Own Worst Enemy _starring Christian Slater. Anyway Slater plays this guy Henry, and this guy Edward. (He has two personalities) Henry has a son, (Luna's boyfriend) Jack. And…Jack is played by Taylor Lautner (who I this is REALLY hot. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Stranded

Hi! I'm back!!! I love cliffhangers!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!!! Please read and Review!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 5: Stranded

Dirt. Dust. Nothingness. That's all it was. A dry, dusty, parched desert. That's where we were trapped. Somewhere in the middle of the Great Basin, Arizona. I stared out into the distance, feeling a sense of hopelessness wash through me. Flight 24 burning brightly behind us. We had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"This is hopeless!" Ed exclaimed, "This is too HOT! I'm going to DIE!"

"You're not going to die," jack said, "you'll most likely pass out from heat exhaustion."

"Then, after that I'll die!" he yelled.

"Shut up, you two!" I said, "Our situation could be worse."

"HOW!?" Ed yelled, "My arm and leg are made out of METAL!"

"I'm completely metal, but I'm not bothered." Al said.

"That's because you can't feel _anything_! You're a soul in a suit of armor!" Jack blurted out.

"Ugh! You're right," I groaned, "this can't get any worse!"

"So, remind me how we got here again?" Jack asked.

*Flashback*

"_Oww..." I thought half groaning my head fuzzy and pain filled. Someone was shaking me._

"_Luna? Wake up, please!" It was Jack._

"_Mmm…" I groaned lifting my head slightly._

"_Luna! Oh thank God! You're still alive!" Jack exclaimed hugging me._

"_What?" I asked. I noticed my vision was slightly blurry. I put my hand to my face. It was wet, wet with blood._

"_You hit you head."_

"_I did? Where are my glasses?" He handed them to me. I slipped them on, my vision becoming clearer._

"_Ed!? Brother!? Where are you!?" Al's frantic voice burst through the plane. I turned back to Jack.  
"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Jack said._

"_But what—" it was then that I spotted the passengers. Bullet holes were clear in the back of their heads._

"_What happened!?" I exclaimed as we made our way over to Ed (whom al had found, alive) and Al._

"_I don't really know, I only woke up a few minutes ago." He said. I could see that all the terrorists were dead, shot in the head. Then there was the Leader. He had a bullet wound in the side of his head. I guessed he shot himself after shooting everyone else, including this fellow terrorists. Al found parachutes in the back of the plane. We were going to make a jump before the plane completely crashed and we would die. It was going somewhat smoothly until I told Ed to jump out of the plane. Eventually, I ended up pushing Ed out of the plane and once we had landed "safely" on the ground he began yelling, swearing, and chasing me._

*End Flashback*

"You shouldn't have pushed me." Ed grumbled.

"You shouldn't have chased me." I replied.

"It's not my fault I hate heights!"

"You hate heights!?"

Ed quickly realized he had said the wrong thing, "shut up." He growled.

"The famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric is AFRAID of heights!" I yelled in astonishment.

"No I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are! Admit it!" behind me Jack and Al sighed shaking their heads.

"No, I am NOT afraid of heights! I'll admit I'm sh-sh-sh-sho-"

"You're SHORT." I said emphasizing the _short_ part.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-SIZED PINT YOU CAN KNOCK DOWN LIKE A BOWING PIN!"

"You." I said rudely.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF SO SHORT HE CAN'R EVEN BE SEEN USING A MICROSCOPE!"

"Brother, please!" Al exclaimed, "We can't start fighting, we're in the middle of nowhere! Besides, what good will it do?"

"Fine." He scoffed. Jack looked at me.

"Fine," I said, "I'll shut up."

"Don't provoke him." Jack warned me.

"He started it!" I whined.

"Still…"

"Alright, alright." We kept walking for another few hours (we probably were only walking for about 30 minutes, but it sure felt like hours). The sun was beating down on us mercilessly.

"Water," Ed groaned, "water!"

"We're sure not going to find anything out here." I grumbled. My glasses were covered in dirt, grime, and blood."

"I don't care! I need WATER!"  
"I think we should accept the fact that we're going to die here!" Jack said.

"Way to think positive!" I said sarcastically.

"We're not going to die," Al said, "the heat can't be that bad." We all glared at the fifteen-year-old boy in armor.

"That bad, huh?" We nodded. After at least 20 more minutes of walking, Jack and I hung back so we could talk.

"Right now, I could go for some ice cream." Jack said practically drooling..

"Oh, shut up. Ice creams only going to make you thirsty, and water is the LAST thing we need to think about."  
"I know, but still." I nodded

"I know what you mean." We grew quiet for a couple of seconds listening to the clank of armor and our footsteps on the dry ground beneath our feet.

"I feel bad for Ed, we could probably cook an egg on him, literally!" jack said.

"Wanna try?" I asked mischievously.

"Luna-Belle!" I hated it when my full name was used.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Why do I get the drift you weren't?"

"I was just kidding!" I said defensively.

"Didn't sound like it." I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"His shoulders probably cooked, and his leg…"

"Luna…" he warned.

"Kidding!" ahead of us Ed and Al were talking.

"How long until we get out?" Ed complained.

"Don't know!" I called, "we were about 3 more hours to California." We stopped walking and I drew a diagram in the sand.

"We stared here…" Al pointed to the drawing of the plane in the middle of a circle, which was supposed to be Boston.

"Right, and the plane flew this way," I said. Using a stick I drew a line west of the drawing of the plane. Then I drew a square, indicating that was where we were headed, California, then I drew a star for where we were.

"We walked for about an hour so... if the plane had been about 3 more hours to go then… at the pace we've been going we'll be there in approximately…um…" Jack paused.

"Roughly 48 to 72 hours, or about 3 days." I said a sense of dread and doom drop upon me and everyone else.

"Ugh! We are going to DIE!" Ed yelled to the empty space. I smacked him in the back of his head, like Gibbs sometimes did to me.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"We aren't going to die, "I said, "We'll find someplace where we can call for help."

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder how we started off in a plane going home to Washington and ended up in ARIZONA! Hundreds of miles away!"

"Our plane got hijacked, remember?"

"Not the point!" We fell quiet.

"I guess we'd better star walking again." Al said, "It looks like it could get dark soon."

"Yeah, it looks like we'll be here awhile." I said.

"You think?" Jack asked.

"I wish alchemy could help us." Ed said downheartedly.

"Alchemy isn't everything." I responded, "never mind, we shouldn't focus on the things that aren't going to help us."

Jack, Ed, and Al nodded numbly and we resumed walking, the desert never seeming to end.

"_How long can we walk like this before we die of hunger, thirst, or exhaustion?"_ I thought. Then, darkness enveloped the sky and filled it with stars. We were utterly alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! They aren't dead!!! I really had you holing your breaths waiting for this chapter to come out right!? Thank you for reading!! Please review!! I need review to keep writing!!!

-0-0-0-

Preview of the next chapter (because I'm awesome that way!):

"With all due respect, sir, you could at least act as if you care!" Lieutenant Hawkeye excused herself and almost ran out of the bullpen, tears spring up.

"Riza, wait!"

-0-0-0-0-0

Ohhh!!! I wonder what that's all about!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Trace of Life

Hi guys!!! Here's chapter 6!!!! Thanks for the reviews and being so patient!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 6: A Trace of Life

"_Oh my gosh! It's falling!" Tom yelled. The plane suddenly crashed into the landscape and exploded._

"_My baby!" Jenny exclaimed and passed out._

-0-0-0-0-0-

The team stared in shock at the plasma, open-mouthed and shocked. Even Gibbs didn't have a voice. Jenny was still lying unconscious on the floor. Abby was the first to snap out of it..

"Th-th-th-th-the p-p-p-p-plane…" Abby trailed off tears bubbling to her eyes.

"It-it-it-it-" even Tony couldn't continue.

"…blew up…" Kate whispered. McGee and Abby began to try and revive their director. Kate started crying and tony hugged her close, both mourning their friend. Gibbs however stood in front of the plasma, frozen in shock.

"_She's gone" _he thought, _"first Kelly, Shannon, and now Luna." _

"Boss?" McGee looked up, noting his boss hadn't moved or responded since Flight 24 had crashed.

"She's... she's..." Gibbs let only one word flow out of his mouth, but even that made him stutter. Kate looked up from where she was kneeling. When she had worked with the Secret service she had seen Luna conduct an interrogation, she had made their suspect, a grown 40 year old man, cry. Abby had never seen Gibbs their fearless leader, cry. Now he did, shocking even tony. He never thought anything could make a hardened marine cry.

"Gibbs?" Abby squeaked.

"Oh God! Oh my God!" Gibbs exclaimed tears beginning to pour out and down his face, "No, this can't happen! Not again!" The team knew very well he meant his first wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly. Kate had pulled up a chair and Gibbs sank into it, sobbing loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Jethro!" Ducky exclaimed running over from the elevator. Ducky had come in late because he was in the hospital with his mother and he hadn't heard the news until he turned on his radio. He was shocked when he saw his old friend crying.

"She's gone, Duck, she's gone!" Gibbs burst out through sobs.

"What? Who's gone?" Ducky asked.

"Apparently Agent Blake was on Flight 24 along with Fullmetal and his brother." Colonel Mustang said.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Hawkeye said suddenly. Mustang was looking at her, shocked to see she was struggling to hold back tears.

"What is it?"

"How can you act so calm!?"

"Well, Fullmetal-"

"You don't even call him by his _real_ name! Never! Not once! He's still a child and so is Alphonse! You treat them like...like...like their inhuman! With all due respect, sir, you could at least act as if you care!" Lieutenant Hawkeye excused herself and almost ran out of the bullpen, crying.

"Riza, wait!"

-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up around dawn the next day. Al was already up (but then again, he couldn't) watching the rising sun.

"Morning Al." I said softly.

"Good morning, Luna."

"Is it?" Al sighed.

"I wish were back in Washington." I nodded in agreement, looking at my boyfriend and Ed. It was about another hour before they woke up.

"Should we start walking again?" Ed asked, getting up.

"Yeah, I guess so. We might as well if we have any hope of getting out of here alive." I said. Jack nodded and stood up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Oh man, this will take FOREVER!" Ed said.

"We haven't even started walking yet, and you're already complaining!" I exclaimed.

"Wait until we actually _start _walking!" Jack said.

"Way to keep our spirits up!" I said sarcastically.

"Brother, try not to complain, ok?" Al asked.

"Awww!"

"Ed, you will make us miserable if you do!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright! I'll shut up!" I sighed turning to Jack.

"Does it work?" (Jack has kept his phone, but we had a disadvantage. We were in the middle of nowhere, so he had no bars. What. So. Ever. We had a false hope that while we were walking we would at least get one bar.)

"No," he said sadly, "not yet." I sighed again.

"Kay."

"Come on," Al said, "we'd better start walking before it gets too hot." This time none of us could keep our groans in.

"And you criticize me!?" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh shut up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_With all due respect, sir, you could at least act as if you care!" Riza excused herself and almost ran out of the bullpen, crying._

"_Riza, wait!"_

Colonel Mustang ran after her. She had run outside and was about to keep going when he grabbed her arm, and pressed her against the wall

"Hey," he said looking her straight in the eyes, "I never said I didn't care."

"Then tell me why you act that way!?" her word stung him. (Probably because it was true.)

"I…I guess, I'm not ready to believe it…" even as he said this, he was already blinking back tears. He let go of Hawkeye's arm. They were silent for a few moments, one crying, and the other trying not to. Finally, Colonel Mustang pulled Lieutenant Hawkeye into a hug. She was startled by this gesture, but she gladly expected it. She stopped crying after a while and Mustang brushed back a lock of her hair and wiped way her tears with his jacket.

"Better?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Good…I'm glad." He leaned in and their lips brushed together.

"Colonel Mustang!? Lieutenant Hawkeye!?" Both military officers looked up to see Agent McGee running toward them. McGee reached them, panting.

"Is everything ok?" Roy asked.

"Sir, they're alive!" McGee exclaimed.

"What!?" Lieutenant Hawkeye said in disbelief.

"Luna, Ed, Al, and Jack! They're alive!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please review!!! I need reviews to keep writing!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Hi guys!!! Here's the next chapter!! Please read and review!!!! I'll even give you peoples a sneak peak of my next story!!! I would be very happy if all of you reviewed!!! Please!!! (I know who reads and who doesn't! That's one of the advantages of being an author!!!) By the way 'Roy' is Colonel Mustang and 'Riza' is Lieutenant Hawkeye. ^-^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 7: A Hopeless Search

"_Sir, they're alive!" McGee exclaimed._

"_What!?" Lieutenant Hawkeye said in disbelief._

"_Luna, Ed, Al, and Jack! They're alive!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Roy asked.

"No sir, they're on the phone right now!" McGee ran back to the bullpen, with Roy and Riza fallowing. Gibbs was in the bullpen with his arm around Jenny. They were crowded around the phone.

"IS HE THERE!?" Roy called. The feeling that Ed was alive brought Colonel Mustang a feeling he never knew before. It was like his whole entire life had finally started coming together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Around 3pm (I think) Jack called me.

"Luna! Luna!" I turned around to face him.

"What!?"

"My phone! It works!" I stopped walking, as id Ed and Al.

"WHAT!?"

"It's true! I'm not lying!" Ed, Al and I ran over. Jack was already dialing NCIS. We waited our hearts pounding.

"This is special agent Katelin Todd, NCIS. Can I help you?" For a moment I couldn't find my voice.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"KATE!" I suddenly blurted out. Silence.

"Kate? You there?"" her word came slowly and disbelievingly.

"Luna? Is it really you?" she said, sounding as if she had been crying.

"No, I'm dead and I'm calling from beyond the grave! Of course it's me!" I said. I heard loud yells of my name.

"Luna! You're alive! You survived!" Dad yelled.

"Yeah, I did, and so did Ed and Al and Jack!"

"McGee, go get Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Gibbs yelled. McGee took off running.

"Where's mom?"

"I'm over here!" Mom called.

"MOM!" Ed and Al seemed sad when I called for my mom.

"LUNA-BELLE BLAKE DON'T YOU _**EVER**_SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Mom yelled.

"Well, I couldn't help getting blown up!" A sigh.

"I'm glad you're ok." Dad said.

"Thanks."

"IS HE THERE!?" Colonel Mustang's voice exploded over Jack's phone.

"Oh no!" Ed groaned.

"EDWARD!"

"Yes sir?" Ed squeaked.

"He's gonna get it!" I said softly in a sing- song voice. Jack elbowed me in the ribs.

"OW!" I mouthed back at him. He gave me a warning glance.

"Full--" Roy began, "_Edward_ are you ok!? Are you hurt!?"

"What's with Mr. Nice Guy?" Ed mumbled. Al jabbed him in the side.

"Brother! Be nice!" He scolded, "Colonel Mustang's only trying to be nice!"

"I'm fine!" Ed ground out.

"Alphonse? What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No sir," Al said, "I'm sort of incapable of being hurt."

"Oh, right. Of course." There was an awkward silence.

"Awkward!" I sang softly, and managed to dodge another jab from Jack.

"Luna, where are you anyway?" Dad asked.

"I don't know," I said, "We're in the middle of… well… nowhere!"

"Well, we're not going to find you in 'nowhere'. We need at least a guess!" Mom said.

"Sorry, 'nowhere' is probably the Great Basin, but I have no idea where in the Great Basin we are."

"I HAVE IT!" Abby yelled from the background.

"Luna-Belle, how have you been?" Ducky suddenly said.

"Ducky? When did you arrive?" I said slightly wishing Duck hadn't used my full name, but it didn't really matter.

"Just about yesterday night. I walked in to see Jethro, bawling like a child! Apparently, I had gotten there just in time to hear your plane blew up! I also call seeing Colonel M--"

"Duck, that's enough," Gibbs interrupted, "Luna, we—"

"You were _crying_!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt _Luna-Belle_. Anyway, as I was saying, Abby was able to pinpoint your location."

"REALLY!?" Ed, Al , Jack, and I exclaimed.

"Yup!" Abby said.

"Since all the airlines are closed, we need you to stay where you are." Kate said.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Because," McGee explained, "you're signal comes from one spot. You guys being in the middle of nowhere doesn't really help us because there are no power lines to carry your signal. The reason you were able get your signal, was probably from a passing satellite. So, if you stay in one spot, it'll be easier for the rescue team to find you."

"You know, Probie," Tony said, "That's good logic but, since there's no _shade_ or _water_ in the desert won't they—"

"Get dehydrated, get heat stroke, pass out from heat exhaustion or all of the above?" I stated, "Then yes, we have a slight problem."

"_SLIGHT!?"_ Ed exploded, "We could _die_! That's NOT slight!"

"I never said we would die."

"You implied it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gibbs sighed and shaking his head. Jack ignored Luna and Ed's fighting.

"Oh, um… Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said hi voice wavering.

"Yes?"

"Um… can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I…uh…well… I completlyforgottotellmyparentsimissedmyplanesotheythinki'mdead." Jack said melding his words together.

"And you want me to call and say you're ok?"

"Would you!?"

"Of Course!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*House of Jack Spivy*

Angie was mad with worry. They hadn't heard from Jack since his plane had taken off. She and Henry hadn't known their son was on Fight 24. Ruthie however had a different story. The 13 year old teen was crying silently in her room. Jack hadn't called his parents while he was on the plane, he had called his sister.

*Ruthie's Flashback*

_Ruthie sighed. She was lying on her bead, board. _

"How long do I have to wait until Jack shows up?" _Ruthie wondered. Her phone started ringing. It was Jack._

"_Jack! Where are you! You were supposed to be here HOURS ago!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry."_

"_What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

"_Ruthie, I want you to do me a favor."_

"_Ok, what?"_

"_Don't tell mom or dad what I'm going to tell you, kay? Swear it!"_

"_Ok, I swear I won't tell mom or dad." Jack sighed._

"_Have you seen the news yet?"_

"_Well, yeah mom and dad are watching it. They…"_

_Ruthie trailed off, "hold on, you don't mean to say you—you're on Flight 24!?"_

"_Shush! Don't let mom or dad hear you! I don't want them to worry!"_

"_But-but you could die! I don't want to lose you!"_

"_If the plane blows up, tell mom and dad I love them ok?" Ruthie started crying._

"_Aww, Ruthie, don't cry. I'm not dead yet, ok?"_

"_Okay." Ruthie sniffed whipping her tears away._

"_RUTHIE!" Angie called._

"_Go, I'll be fine." Jack said._

"_Promise you won't die?"_

"_I can't promise anything."_

"_PROMISE!" she said franticly._

"_Ok, I promise I won't die!"_

"_Ok." Ruthie whispered and hung up._

*End Flashback*

Now, Ruthie was standing by the living room, her parents sitting on the couch.

"Ruthie, honey, what's wrong?" Angie asked. Henry was quiet, looking at his daughter.

"Um… well…"

"Ruthie, just tell us!" Henry said.

"Well…I don't exactly know how to say this but…" Ruthie took a deep breath, "yesterday, I spoke with Jack, while he was on the plane… he…he made me promise not to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Angie asked.

"He made me promise not to tell you because he didn't want you to worry. *sigh* ok, here goes…. In truth, Jack took Flight 24 because they missed his earlier flight."

"What!?" Henry exploded.

"But that plane, Flight 24 we saw it live! It…" Angie trailed off realizing what Ruthie was saying.

"Wait, you don't mean to say…Jack… he…he…_died_?"

"He asked me to tell you that he loved you." Ruthie had tears coming down her face as did Angie and Henry. The phone rang and Ruthie answered it.

"Spivy residence." She said.

"Is this Angie Spivy?" it was a male voice, Ruthie guessed.

"No she's my mom. Do you need to talk with her?"

"Yes, thank you."

"MOM!" Ruthie yelled, "THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE THAT WANTS TOT TALK TO YOU!" Angie took the phone from her daughter.

"This is Angie Spivy."

"Mrs. Spivy, this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS."

"NCIS? I've never heard it."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"Oh, well, is there anything I can help you with, Agent Gibbs?"

"Ma'm this is regarding your son, Jack Spivy."

"What about my son? If you're calling me to say he died I—" suddenly Ruthie grabbed the phone running to her room.

"RUTHIE!" Her father yelled. Ruthie shut the door, locking it.

"I'm sorry I took the phone Agent Gibbs, but my mom has been taking the death of my brother pretty hard."

"No, it's all right , Miss--?"

"Ruthie."

"Miss Ruthie, but I wasn't calling to tell your mother her son was dead, I was calling to say he _survived_!"

"What!?" Ruthie exclaimed, "he survived!?"

"Yes, I was calling to tell your family to come to the NCIS base."

"Ok, I'll tell my mom, thank you SO much for calling Agent Gibbs!" Ruthie said and hung up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NCIS Bullpen 30 minutes later

Over the phone I could hear Jack's parents crying and telling him how much they were worried. We were still waiting for a rescue team to find us. We did have a 1 day's start and it would take us nearly a day (by car) to find our location. I was getting worried and so were Jack and Al. Ed had passed out a little bit over an hour ago.

"_How long can we survive like this?"_ I wondered. When Ed ha passed out (not surprising since half of him is made out of automail) I could hear Colonel Mustang panicking and calling out his name.

"_Wow,_" I thought, _"he really does care."_ Stories about the the famous Flame Alchemist in Ishbal were common among the military and NCIS (since we deal with the military on a current basis).

"LLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNAAAAAA? LLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA?" Jack called.

"Whaaaat?" I said back, in the same sing-song voice.

"My sister wants to talk to you."

"Huh? Oh, ok." I've never really spoken to Jack's sister. I met her once when Jack invited me over for dinner. (This was before we started dating)

"Hello?" I said uncertain, "Ruthie?"

"Hi!" she exclaimed sounding overly excited, " Are you Jack's girlfriend!?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said proudly as Jack put his arm around me.

"You know he talks about you ALL the time! How old are you?"

"I'm 16 and I did not know Jack talked about me all the time."

"Well, not literally all the time, but whenever he comes back from a date with you, it's ALL HE TALKS ABOUT!"

"Ugh! Jack groaned, humiliated. I grinned.

"Well, I'm flattered."

"How come I don't see you in school?"

"Well…I…um…I…well…I-" I stuttered caught off guard. Lucky for me Jack came to my rescue.

"Uh, Ruthie, Luna doesn't go to our school. She goes to…um…"

"Northwest High!" I said, "Yeah, I go to Northwest High!"

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's a private school for girls." Jack explained.

In truth, Jack and I made up in case of a situation lie this, where my cover might be blown.

"Luna, how's Edward?"

"Huh?"

"Fullmetal how is he?" Colonel Mustang repeated.

"Oh…he's…his face is sun burnt and… that's pretty much it besides the fact he's sweating like he's in oven… well, I guess we kind of are."

"How long do you think the rescue team will be?" Jack asked.

"Probably by sunset." Abby said.

"SUNSET!? SUNSET!?" Angie exclaimed, "it's 4 hours until sunset!"

"Mom, she means sunset D.C time." Jack explained.

"In truth, it's already sunset here, so around 7:00." I said.

"So when the rescue team gets here, it'll be around…" Al continued.

"Around 11 or 12 midnight!" I groaned. *BEEP*

"What was that!?" al exclaimed.

"My phone." Jack answered glumly, "It's dying." His phone died as if to prove his point 3 minutes later, while worry settled into us.

Eventually, Jack and I fell asleep leaving Al to watch for the rescue team. Around 10:00 PM, Al started shaking my shoulder..

"Luna! Luna! Wake up! They're here! The rescue team!"

"Wha-?" I mumbled, "10 more minutes mom."

"HEY! I'm _not_ your mom!" Al exclaimed.

"_DAD!_"

"I AM NOT YOUR DAD EITHER!" By this point I was wide awake poking Jack.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry!" I said and Jack woke up. (Ed was still passed out.) At least 4 headlights were headed for us. Once the cars were stopped a bearded man hopped out.

"Hey! "he called, "I'm Trevor! Are you Luna, Jack, Edward, and Alphonse?"

"Yeah!" I called.

"Come on!" we're taking you home!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review!

Oh, and by the way if all of you readers review, I will update tomorrow! (Like I said earlier, I know who reads and who doesn't!)


	8. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

Hi guys! Here's my last and final chapter! :( So sad, but still very happy! I would also like to personally thank these readers for reviewing to me:

Lovestories ()

Raging Ogre from Sunless Earth ()

Associate Professor Evil ()

CrimsonMoon2009

CrazyMello102

Thanks! I meant a LOT to me!

Oh, and this chapter is rated 'T' for Ed's dirty mouth. I also want to know if you would like a love story between Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye! It'll be on my profile! I would appreciate if all of you polled for me! Pretty please? Anyway, I've been talking too long… Let chapter 8 begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijacked

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

24 HOURS LATER

BATHESDA NAVEL HOSPITAL

"Well, it's only a sunburn but…" Nurse Jackson said to me. I was pretty pissed.

"_I hate hospitals."_ I growled to myself.

"Awww! Hang in there, it's not that bad!" Jack said. I glared at him.

"Easy for you to say! You aren't normally here having doctors poke and prod inside you!"

"You're normally here when you get shot, so it's necessary." A tall brown haired man in his early twenties said. It was none other than Dr. Brad Pitt.

"Doesn't matter to me." I said.

"LUNA!" Jack scolded.

"Well, we exist for a reason. Anyway, I've called both your parents and they're on their way."

"Ok." Then, "how's Ed?"

"He's going to be—"

"AHHHHHHHH!!! GET THAT FUCKING NEEDLE OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!!!" Ed yelled.

"Guess he noticed the IV." I said with a blank look.

"BROTHER DON'T YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF IF YOU TAKE IT OUT!"Al yelled.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I FUCKING _**HATE**_ NEEDLES!" I sighed and pushed aside the curtains.

"Hi Pips!" I said cheerily. Ed calmed down a little bit.

"Pips?" he asked.

"My new nickname for you!" I said.

"You're awfully happy…"

"We're home! What's to be upset about!?"

"THE DAMN _NEEDLE_ IN MY ARM!"

"Quit being a baby and deal with it!"

Jack sighed.

"WHERE IS SHE!" My mom's loud voice burst through the room. I poked my head out through the curtain.

"Over here mom!" I called. Once she saw me, Mom, Dad, Tony, Kate, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Mr. Spivy, Mrs. Spivy, Ruthie, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye burst in.

"MOM! DAD!" Jack and I yelled running to embrace our parents.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a happy reunion all around Edward and Alphonse Elric. Both brothers were quite as everyone except Roy and Riza left into the hallway.

*SMACK*

Colonel Mustang's hand connected with Ed's face. Ed blinked in shock.

"Sir!?" Riza exclaimed just as shocked as Ed was.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!"

"_Speak for yourself"_ Ed thought, _"he probably doesn't even mean it. He's just saying it."_

"Ed, you shouldn't take that lightly, "Riza said, "he really does care, even if you don't believe it."

"Yeah right!"

"BROTHER!" Al exclaimed.

"I don't blame you for saying so, "Roy said, "but I really meant it, Ed." With that said he left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I watched as Colonel Mustang rushed out of Ed's room, quickly followed by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"_What's going on?" _I thought. I pulled out of my mother's grasp. I poked my head into Ed's room.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!" I said. Ed was sitting up with a grumpy expression and he was rubbing his cheek.

"He slapped me." Ed said.

"Who?"

"Colonel Bastard!"

"Al?"

"He did slap brother but, he did start yelling at him…"

"What was he yelling about?"

"Don't you ever do that again! You mad us worry! Now I have more paperwork! Ha ha ha!" Ed said doing his best Mustang impression.

"Brother! That is NOT what he said!" Al exclaimed embarrassed, He just said he was worried about us!"

"And I'm guessing Ed rejected it?"

"Yes." Al said.

"Oh! So maybe that explains why he was _crying_ when he came out of here."

"Really!? He was crying!?"

"Yes! Oh, and by the way, I think he really does care about you even if he doesn't show it."

"Pfft!" Ed snorted, "As if!" I studied him, profiling him. Then it struck me.

"You're afraid to admit it!"

"NO I'm NOT!" Ed shouted defensively, too defensively.

"you just don't want to be wrong!" I yelled and ran out the door.

"Excuse me." I said brushing past my parents and the team. Going outside I took a deep breath looking at the dark, star filled sky. I looked to my right, Colonel Mustang was sitting next to Lieutenant Hawkeye. They weren't talking. Mustang was holding something in his hand, it was white.

"_Papers?"_ I thought, _"Could Ed have been telling the truth?"_

"What are those?" I asked walking over, and gesturing at the papers. He handed them to me. I took them and looked them over.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ I thought my eyes wide.

"Yeah." Mustang said. I handed the papers back to him.

"Adoption papers!?"

"I was going to ask—tell Fullmetal and Alphonse, but…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to adopt them? I mean aren't you already their legal guardian?"

"No, not legally," Riza said, "but he acts the roll." I smiled slyly.

"Why do I get the feeling you have a plan that someone will regret?" Both officers said.

"I do have an idea, but not something regrettable."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Next Moring 10:00 A.M

Bethesda Navel Hospital

Ed's Room

"HI YA PIPSQUEAK!" I yelled cheerily coming into Ed's room.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!?" He yelled back.

"You!" I replied happily as I yanked a chair next to his bed.

"How are you?" Al asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"We're fine." Ed ground out.

"You know," I said, "you really hurt Colonel Mustang's feeling yesterday."

"What are you!? His shrink!?"

"No… but, he was holding this." I handed Ed their adoption papers.

"Adoption!?" He exploded.

"What!?" Al exclaimed yanking them out of his brothers hand.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes," a voice said, "I am."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luna shifted out of her seat, leaving Roy with Ed and AL.

"Ed, I really do care about you two."

"_Oh,"_ Ed thought, _"I guess Luna did have a point yesterday. Maybe I _was_ being a little stubborn. But seriously? Mustang?"_

"I was hoping you would… consider."

"I don't know, brother should we?" Al asked and looked at his brother.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know I left off with a little cliffhanger but I think I'll leave the rest your imagination! Thanks for reading! And please poll!

P.S I'll give you a preview of the love story between Roy and Riza.

It's going to be called _Love in the Military._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maes, I need some advice." Roy said.

"What kind of advice?"

"I want to ask Riza to marry me."


End file.
